


Vulnerable

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, first person POV, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Some first person reader POV. It's soft and fluffy, and it's all about how Saizo shows his love for you by being able to completely relax, let go, and sleep in front of you. The ultimate trust he has in the reader <3





	Vulnerable

Warm sunlight filters through the paper window, waking me up softly. Sitting up, I rub the sleep from my eyes and blink in a few times, taking in the familiar surroundings. I smile reflexively at the sight of Saizo next to me, curled around my body, protecting me even in his sleep. He must have returned from his mission late in the night, and just imagining the thought of him carefully crawling into bed so as not to wake me makes me feel a quiet contentment inside.

 

I can’t help but stare at his face. It’s so relaxed. His breathing is slow and deep. He must have really been exhausted from his mission. His eyelashes are casting long shadows on his cheeks, lit from the sunlight just behind him.

 

It wasn’t always like this. For a long time, he would wait to go to sleep after me, and wake long before me or the sun was up. Someone like Saizo doesn’t just trust others so easily, or feel safe, or feel like they aren’t going to be left behind. He wouldn’t admit it, but I knew he felt like he didn’t deserve this, whatever small semblance of normalcy we had, he thought he should deny himself of it. I suppose I eventually wore him down, once he realized he couldn’t push me away so easily, he sort of just shrugged and let me stay by his side.

 

Sasuke and Yukimura always ask me, _“But, you’re always going on and on about how much you love Saizo! He never says it back! Doesn’t that bother you?”_

 

It probably should have bothered me, but it didn’t. I guess my heart was always ready to love him, even it I never got anything from him in return.

 

Seeing him lying so peacefully next to me now, it’s almost like a dream. I can’t help but reach my hand out and gently play with his silky hair. He continues to breathe steadily, his soft breaths the only noise I can hear in our quiet bedroom. He’s fully relaxed, continuing his journey through dreamland.

 

This is how I know he loves me.

That he can be this vulnerable in front of me, that he trusts I’ll still be here when he wakes up.

 

I lay back down on my side and face him, enjoying this quiet moment with him. Dreamily, he reaches his hand out for me and I offer mine to him. He grasps it and holds it close to his chest. I can’t help but smile at his innocent gesture.

 

And then, as if he knows what I’ve been thinking all this time, he very softly whispers, “...love you…”

 

I bite my lip and fight back tears, trying hard not to let my happiness wake him up.

 

_I love you, too, Saizo._


End file.
